Sick with a Book
by DreamwithWings
Summary: Belle is sick in the Dark Castle but won't admit it. Will Rumplestiltskin be able to convince her to take the day off? While she's sick will he be able to get any work done?
1. Sick With a Book

Belle is sick in the Dark Castle but won't admit it. Will Rumpelstiltskin be able to convince her to take the day off? While she's sick will he be able to get any work done?

Belle walked down the stairs, pale as a sheet. When she got to the top step she took a deep breath, stifled a cough and steeled herself for the day ahead. Unfortunately she had to go through the dining hall to get to the kitchen to make Rumpelstiltskin his morning cup of tea and he was already up. He stood there stirring his tea in the chipped cup; seemingly calm and patently waiting. She wondered to herself why Rumpelstiltskin kept that cup, he could easily cut himself, and even though he had magic it would still hurt.

Rumpelstiltskin didn't look up as she walked in, just kept on idly stirring. "A little late on the tea dearie; since you slept in I had to fix it myself—I do hope you had a good rest" he said sardonically.

Her eyes widened. Sleep in? Oh no, she was not here for sleeping she was here for working. Belle hoped that he would forgive her this time and she would be sure to make up for the lost time and work when the next chance arose.

She bowed her head and gave a rushed, yet tired, curtsy and Rumpelstiltskin looked up at her.

"I apologize for sleeping in my lord, it won't happen again. I'll get started on breakfast right away."

Belle took a step forward—the room spun around her and she placed a hand on the table to steady herself. Not looking at Rumpelstiltskin and praying he didn't see her weakness, she was about to make her way out of the room when he appeared in front of her with the slightest hint of concern in his eyes. Startled, Belle stumbled back but Rumpelstiltskin caught her arm and pulled her to his chest to keep her from falling. He held her tight seconds longer than he needed to while looking quite skeptical.

Rumpelstiltskin had noticed the slight rasp in her voice and how pale she looked. Reaching to feel her forehead Belle tried to step away and he gave her an admonishing look. With the smallest smile she stayed where she was and Rumpelstiltskin placed his hand gently on her forehead.

"Dearie," he said giving a half-hearted smile, "You're sick."

"I am not" she stated firmly.

Then she squared her shoulders trying to look like the perfect vision of heath. But it didn't take much for Rumpelstiltskin to see past her act, Belle's attitude only made the lack of sleep and pale pallor more evident to him.

"Now if you will excuse me there is breakfast to be made, unless you want us to stand here and starve"

"You will not be making any food today dearie. I will not have what little staff I have wandering around sick in my castle."

She looked at him in unconvinced disbelief at the idea of Rumpelstiltskin giving her the day off. "I am the _only _staff you have."

"Well it taints the magic" he added on quickly, waving his hand about. There was no use letting her know that he was definitely more worried about her than his magic at the moment.

Belle rolled her eyes. "I am just fine thank you very much. Besides, how are you going to run this castle without me?"

She put her hands on her hips and looked at him defiantly which was returned it with a smug grin. "Oh don't thank me yet dearie, I haven't done anything. But what I have been doing is keeping up this castle on my own for far longer than you know. I think I can handle it one day more."

She felt a little deflated. Did he really not need her? Even if it was for just one day, why was she here if he could do it all himself with a wave of his hand?

He saw a flicker of self-conscious sadness in her eyes, but it was gone in an instant.

Rumpelstiltskin softened his voice. "You wouldn't believe how hard it is to come by good help Dearie" He let out and exasperated sigh, and before Belle started protesting any more he placed a hand on her back and began guiding her back to the stairs. "So the good help that I have I would like to keep healthy" As an afterthought he added "No matter what people may say about me"

She rounded on him, a questioning look upon her face. "My room is downstairs."

"The dungeon is no place to stay while you are sick." Rumpelstiltskin said as if she should have known that. Actually, he hadn't thought of where he was taking her, it just seemed natural that she should stay somewhere comfortable to get well as soon as possible. Then he thought for a moment, why did he care? It was strange…

Belle verbally shook him from his thoughts "You're making me go to bed…in one of your rooms?"

He was taken aback at the thought of her in his room. It wasn't a bad idea for her to stay there but…if she had a room of her own, it might be more comfortable for the both of them.He sighed giving her an impish grin. "I _am_ a monster remember? I'm going to be making you do a lot of things to help around here, and some of them you might not want to do. This time, that something you don't want to do means you going to bed in one of my guest rooms. As you are no guest however, you might as well keep the room so long as you ensure it stays clean as well. We monsters always make people do things that they do not want to do" he said flourishing his hand upwards.

The fire left Belle's eyes and she tilted her heard. "You're not a monster Rumpelstiltskin."

Rumpelstiltskin's hands came down a fraction and a look of shock passed through his eyes and the grin was wiped from his face. But so quickly did Rumpelstiltskin's smug attitude return that Belle almost missed it. Then he waved away the comment. "You're just delirious from the sickness."

Belle crossed her arms. "I might be sick but you are certainly no monster"

"Ha! So you admit it!" Rumpelstiltskin giggled triumphantly ignoring the fact that for some reason…she didn't think of him as a monster.

Belle simply rolled her eyes at his childishness; then she thought back to her fiancé Gaston and shivered. No, Gaston was more of a monster than Rumpelstiltskin would ever be.

At the sight of the shiver a worried look creased Rumpelstiltskin's face. How could be make her warm if she refused to go to bed or let him help? All of a sudden the mischievous smile reappeared on his face. "I'll make you a deal."

Belle opened her mouth to protest but he put up a hand to stop it. "Ah, ah, ah. Listen first."

He flipped his hand around scooping the air and a large, leather bound book appeared on his hand. Belle gasped, it was a beautiful book. The cover was intricately designed yet had no words or pictures on it.

"Any novel or story you wish to read will appear on the pages of this book. When you are done, close it and it will become blank again, ready for a new story."

Her eyes widened and Rumpelstiltskin let a real smile escape his lips, he had her attention now. "I will give this to you for the day to read as much as you want, so long as you stay in bed upstairs and let yourself rest."

He could see the inner struggle going on in her eyes but, with her feeling ill and her favorite past time only an arm's reach away, he knew exactly what she would chose. Belle looked up to his eyes and saw no sign of trickery there.

"Deal" she said.

Rumpelstiltskin held the book out to her, trying his best to squish the look of triumph threatening to appear on his face least she not want to cooperate. Belle took the book fragilely and looked at in wonder. Closing his hand into a fist and bringing it to side, Rumpelstiltskin tried to subdue the warm feeling that rushed through him when Belle's hand had brushed over his.

She began to sway a bit as she headed to the stairs and in an instant Rumpelstiltskin was there with a hand softly on her back helping her gently up the stairs and, to his amazement, Belle didn't resist or push him away. He tried to convince himself that it was just the fever preventing that reaction, nothing more. Rumpelstiltskin led her through the upstairs hall and down a side corridor. He stopped at a door with beautiful swirled carvings on it and with a wave of his hand the door opened to reveal a large room complete with a spacious bathroom through another door in the room.

Rumpelstiltskin stood in the threshold as Belle looked around. "This…is for me?"

A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips and disappeared but he nodded. Belle made her way over to the bed and sat down in it.

"Try to get some rest" he said quietly. "If you need anything I'll be downstairs and all you have to do is call my name."

Belle looked at him and settled herself down into a sitting position under the covers. "Do you always treat your house keepers like this?" she questioned.

"I have only ever had one dearie, and I would like to keep you around for just a little while longer."

He gave Belle his favorite impish grin, turned around and, with a flick of his wrist, shut the door. For a moment he stood outside hoping that he had done the right thing. She did seem ill, but also she didn't want to go back to bed. He had been about ready to beg her but…why? Why did he care so much? Rumpelstiltskin wondered about this. _You're not a monster_ she had said. Did she really believe that?

Rumpelstiltskin shook his head to clear the thoughts swirling inside and began to make his way back down the stairs; by now he was quite hungry and decided to wander into the kitchen to fix some breakfast for himself. He got out the eggs, some bacon, bread, and a few potatoes. It had been a while since he had had to cook since Belle has arrived, but it was one thing he had learned to do very well as a boy and still found himself cooking on occasion with ease. It wasn't that he liked it per say, it just came naturally too him and he was able to let himself slip into thought as he cooked. When he was done he realized that unconsciously he had made enough for two, it must have been the fact that he had been thinking about Belle.

Rumpelstiltskin put her food on a silver try with some orange juice and left his on the counter for when he got back. Then he wondered, since when had he started playing nurse maid to _his_ maid? A small sigh escaped his lips. If anyone else saw him now they wouldn't be able to get over their shock to even believe he was capable to care for someone. It wasn't like he didn't know how though; he loved taking care of Bae when he was a child, Milah didn't do any of the work anyway. Now, here was someone else that, for some reason, he felt the need to take care of. He felt responsible for Belle, and there was something about her that just made him need to make sure she was ok. Without a doubt he knew she was a capable young woman and he respected her for that. But he also felt strangely protective of her. He guessed it must have first started around the time a guarded wanted to trade him information for the 'use' of Belle. That had infuriated him. Belle was a lady and even though she worked as his maid she was not an object that he would just throw away for information.

After much thought, Rumpelstiltskin found himself at the door to Belle's room and he knocked softly. "Belle?" There was no answer. Instead of panicking he let himself in hoping she was asleep. Looking inside he found her lying down curled into the book she was reading, it was open with her hand placed lovingly atop it to save the page. Deciding it was best not to wake her, he set the tray with the food down on the nightstand, enchanting it so that it would stay fresh and warm for when she woke up.

He went over to consider what book she had ended up reading and in large, fancy cursive the title read _Beauty and the Beast_ across the front. He clenched his jaw but stopped himself from shutting the book. He knew that story had a happy ending, but that wasn't life. He almost felt as if the story was a mockery of his own. But Belle didn't know that. She said she didn't think of him as a monster; and here she was reading a book where the beast, was not really a monster at all, and even gets a happy ending. He skimmed the pages to see how far she had gotten. She was at the part after Belle had seen the Beast's rose and she had left the castle. In the woods she had been attacked by wolves but the Beast had rescued her and they returned to his castle.

The page ended and Rumpelstiltskin couldn't help but give a thin smile. He regarded the food tray and with a small twirl of his hand, a single red rose appeared in a small crystal vase at the head of the tray.

Rumpelstiltskin went over to the window and shut the curtains and Belle stirred. He turned back to her and gently felt her forehead; she was still burning hot but was shivering from cold. It was not a good sign. Pausing for a moment to think about the best course of action, he gave a defeated sigh and pulled the covers up around the sleeping Belle, tucking her in and conjured up another, thicker, blanket on top of her sleeping form. She stirred again, settling down deeper into the covers as Rumpelstiltskin made his way back to the door.

"R-Rumpel…?" Belle whispered.

He stopped short, the nickname surprised him, but he told himself that she probably didn't call him that on purpose.

"Yes dearie?" he said quietly, forcing a flippant tone.

"Thank you…for everything"

Rumpelstiltskin was taken aback; this day was turning out to hold many firsts for him. She was actually thanking him, so vulnerable and so…innocent. Almost like a child; but no, she had too much fight and maturity in her to be compared to a mere child.

"Go back to sleep dearie, you need the rest. Everything will still be here tomorrow when you are feeling better."

He turned to go again but Belle stopped him. "Wait…will you please read to me?"

Rumpelstiltskin couldn't hide she utter shock in his voice. "What?"

She buried her face in the covers. "I know you have your work to do but, at least until I fall asleep, will you please read to me?"

He bowed his head, smiling to the floor. "If you really want me to dearie" and adding on quickly he said "but only this once."

With a hand he gently brought the covers away from her face and she was smiling. So Rumpelstiltskin picked the book up, turned the page and sat on the edge of her bed to begin reading to her. While he was reading Belle settled back into the covers and he didn't even notice that, silently, she had drifted off to sleep until she had rolled over, leaving her pressed up against him.

He jerked his head over to where she lay beside him, her eyes closed and her mouth was tucked into a dreamy smile. Brushing the hair out of her eyes, Rumpelstiltskin left the book open next to her and went to get up. But before he had even moved an inch, Belle's hand ghosted over his and he froze. The same tingling sensation he had felt earlier had returned.

"Rumpel…" she murmured.

"Yes Belle?" he whispered.

Belle didn't answer—she must have been talking in her sleep. But to him? He was tempted to look into her dreams but decided against it. Dreams were a private thing, and he had no business spying on hers. He turned away and walked silently out of the room, shutting the door behind him. In a daze he made his way to the spinning wheel and began spinning idly, going thought the morning's events in his mind. He didn't even bother to keep track of how much gold he made or even when he ran out of straw. He just kept spinning the wheel and watching it turn until the sun, ever so slowly, began its descent into darkness casting small shadows over the Dark Castle's walls.

All of a sudden a voice broke him out of his thoughts. "Rumplestiltskin?"

It was Belle, and she was still in her room. Encasing himself in purple fog he disappeared from his spinning, leaving the wheal to stop on its own, and appeared in Belle's room seconds later.

"Oh!" startled, Belle dropped a piece of toast and crumbs spilt all over the covers. "I'm so sorry!" she said trying to brush them off only to make them land on the floor and she grimaced. "I thought you were going to come in through the door, or something…you startled me." She giggled at her own silliness. He _was_ the Dark One, and such simple means were not the only way for him to move about. Belle smiled at Rumpelstiltskin.

"I can come back in through the door if you prefer" he said backing away.

"Well, you are already in here so why don't you stay?" Belle replied with a smirk catching him off guard—again.

He nodded slowly. "Alright. So what did you need? You did call…" he looked at Belle with a hint of worry then looked at the food and back to her.

She caught the look and rushed to put his mind at ease. "Oh no! The food was wonderful, that's actually what I wanted to tell you. It is positively delicious, thank you. I didn't know you could cook so well. I hope you saved some for yourself."

At the mention of that his stomach growled a little and his eyes widened. His food…was on the counter in the kitchen…where it had been all day. He had been so deep in thought that he had forgotten to eat. His lip quirked up. "I did make some for myself, but I am afraid I forgot it entirely when I began my work."

She smiled playfully at him. "And you said that for all those years you were able to take care of yourself. How you didn't starve is beyond me."

"I said I took care of the castle…I would have remembered to eat eventually" he said feigning injury.

"Well," Belle said coming to a conclusion. "Seeing as how you haven't eaten yet, would you like to eat with me here?"

Rumpelstiltskin swept into an elegant bow. "It would be my pleasure"

Belle brought her hand up to her mouth and giggled again.

He sat on the end of her bed and in a swirl of magic his breakfast from the counter appeared before him, warm and fresh once more.

Belle crossed her arms. "I _was_ going to give you some of mine…"

Rumpelstiltskin leaned over and used a finger to tip her chin up so she could meet his eyes. "As much as your generosity moves me, I want you to eat all of it to get better; and if you're feeling up to it you can even have some of my food too."

Finishing off a piece of bacon Belle gave a sly smile, reached over, and grabbed another piece from Rumpelstiltskin's plate. "I might just take you up on that deal, dearie" she said, using his pet name against him. Somehow it sounded more…intimate when she used it. He couldn't help but laugh. It was a good chuckle, one that Belle had not heard before and she looked at him in surprise. "You laughed!"

He tilted his head towards her as if he was about to let her in on a secret. "I do laugh that on occasion dearie."

"But this was different!" she cried. "You sounded…happier" she nodded her head as if to confirm it.

"Hmmm" he intoned, scrubbing his hand over his face. "And if, by some chance…I was?"

Belle tilted her head to the side and smiled. "Then I'm glad I was the one who was able to make you happy."

Rumpelstiltskin raised his eyebrows. Was there no end to the number of surprises Belle had in store for him today? Then he shook his head becoming serious.

"You're playing with fire Dearie. And those who play with fire; well…they tend to get burned."

He made a move to get up but Belles next words stopped him.

"Am I really playing with fire? Or is it something much more breakable that you just don't want to trust anyone with?"

"Breakable Dearie?" he gave a strained laugh. "Now what might that be?"

Belle looked him straight in the eyes. "Your heart" It was a simple but bold statement.

He walked over to where she sat up and looked down at her. "Be careful dearie, you're toying with a dark force that has no business even being near you."

"And yet here you are."

H gave a dark laugh. "Yes, here I am, and can you tell me why that is Dearie?"

"It is because you care about me. More than once you have saved my life and kept me safe when it would have been so much easier just to turn your back on me. But you didn't."

He had not expected an answer from her. And the one she gave…could it really be true?

"And you know what else Rumpelstiltskin? I know you probably won't believe me when I say this but care about you too and I wish I could prove it to you."

He grabbed her shoulders and shook his head. "Belle…stop it. It's not true. No one cares about me and that's how it's going to say. No one could ever love a—"

Before he could finish Belle leaned forward, placing the softest of kisses on his lips. His eyes widened in surprise but when she didn't pull away they closed and he melted to her touch. Eventually when they broke apart, Belle looked him in the eyes and said "You are not a monster Rumpelstiltskin. No matter what people say or what you have done. The past is untouchable now, but the key to your future is in the present."

"I…I want my future to include you Belle" he said softly. "You are the most special girl I have ever known."

"Then I get to be a part of your present as well." She concluded with a small smile.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Rumpelstiltskin said, warmth shining in his eyes.

Belle soon fell asleep again, tucked in Rumpelstiltskin's arms. He listened to her calm breathing and thought about the past day. It had all begun with a cold. Small cough began to tickle the back of his throat, it looked like it was going to end with one too. Hoping he had not disturbed Belle, he pulled the sheets tighter around them. If he had to get sick, at least he finally had her by his side and in his arms.


	2. Sick With a Belle

Hiya to everyone! I'm sorry it took me so long to post this! But I am so happy I finally got it done :D Also, I apologize that this didn't show up sooner, turns out my computer had problems uploading the doc. That I didn't know about till I checked in later! I hope you enjoy the second part of this story and who knows, if people like this I might write a few more continuations. I think I want to do something short about Belle getting a cat. Or have her get one on the way to see her father! Please review, constructive criticism is always helpful! Thanks Guys Enjoy.

*Five years earlier*

Regina stood in the foyer of the Dark Castle, another plan of hers to rid Fairytale Land of Snow White had fallen through and she was seeking the help of the Dark One—again. She was feeling a little under the weather and tried to console herself by complaining to him about it. As fond of Regina as he could be being that she was his pupil, a beneficial ally, and she didn't know he was working both sides, she was still a tad obsessed with Snow White's demise.

"Well," he said, discarding his tea cup on the table. "As much as I would like to help Dearie, I do have other deals to make and lives to ruin" and he dismissed Regina with a flourished wave of his hand.

"Hmph" Regina rolled her shoulders and looked down her nose at him. "I'll find a way to kill the little wretch myself!"

"See that you do…" he replied curtly, his interest already lost, holding out his gesture towards the door.

Almost to the door Regina turned on him. "You know what? You are going to regret treating me like such a nuisance. I am the Queen!"

"You are _a _queen but you are not mine. Do you honestly think some royal head can control me? What I also know is that just because you are helpless to stop Snow White—" to himself he added "as is commonly the problem" then turned his attention back to Regina "—and you are feeling ill, it doesn't mean that I am going to give you a curse or a spell like that!" He snapped his fingers.

There was a glint in Regina's eyes when she looked at him dead on. "Just because I am ill, does not mean that I can't still use magic." A little mound of red dust formed on her palm and she blew it in Rumpelstiltskin's face.

He coughed, making a foul face and waving it away.

"You can't just wave that away like you do to me _Dearie_." Regina sneered. "One day you will get sick, and this simple little curse will be lying dormant in your system until that day. Then it will awaken and feast on the sickness, making you utterly helpless. Maybe then I'll stop by for a visit, and see what I can find around this godforsaken place that _will _allow me to control you.

"You will not touch my dagger!" He growled, already guessing her train of thought.

"Hmph, we shall see" With a flourish of her own, she glided out of the room menacingly, her dress swishing behind her and she disappeared in a puff of red smoke.

*Dark Castle, Present Day*

Belle was downstairs in the kitchen preparing the usual morning tea and humming to herself. It was a song she had heard in the village near the Dark Castle, "Tale as old as rhyme" or something like that. Some of the words had slipped her mind. She brought the tea out on a silver tray with Rumpelstiltskin's chipped cup and a second cup for herself. After she had begun to feel better, Rumpelstiltskin insisted that they take tea together. He said something about it helping her throat, but Belle knew better and only smiled happily at the invitation.

When she entered the dining room, she saw that Rumpelstiltskin had not yet come down stairs. It was quite odd but Belle did have work to do, so she set the tea on the table and went back into the kitchen to cook breakfast. When the French toast and sausages were done, she set them onto large serving dishes which seemed to dwarf the small amount of food that was needed for only the two of them. She would also eat with him now, another little thing that he had insisted upon. _There is definitely something there that that wasn't there before_, Belle thought.

But breaking through all her daydreaming was the fact that Rumpelstiltskin was still absent from his usual place at the head of the table so had not come down to even eat. She pictured him in sitting, waiting for breakfast with his fingers steepled and ready to greet another day with a sharp quip. Smiling to herself, she then wondered if he had fallen asleep in his work room. Well, she thought, he has done that quite often since she had come to the Dark Castle. What a dark name for such a…homey place. Rumpelstiltskin was still the Dark One, no matter how fond of him she became, and that was a part of him she had come to accept. She had guessed that there was someone under that menacing persona and she was right and, although not often present, he did have a softer side. Belle couldn't help grinning herself silly reminiscing at a few of her fond memories of the two of them.

Now, where was she? Oh right. She made her way up to his work room, hoping to wake him so they could eat; but when she walked in, the chair was sorely lacking someone sitting in it. He was nowhere to be seen anywhere else in the room either. Now this is _quite_ odd_,_ Belle thought to herself. Rumpelstiltskin's not one to sleep in his own bed, or even sleep in for that matter. Something must be up…OH NO_._ Belle raced up the stairs and knocked on Rumpelstiltskin's door. There was no answer so she tried again. Very faintly she heard a groan and let herself in.

Rushing over to the side of the bed with a human-shaped mound of covers on it, she pealed them back. Rumpelstiltskin lay in bed feeling is if the world had decided it rest itself on his head and all its sickness had drained into him. His eyes fluttered open and he weakly met her gaze.

"Oh god," She breathed, "I've gotten you sick. You even look like you have it worse than I did."

There was panic in her eyes. Of course she knew what to do, but she had gotten the Dark One SICK. He wouldn't be able to protect either of them, and he looked dreadful. His skin had become a white, ashen color and there were huge dark circles under his eyes. Even though he had piled his bed high with blankets, he was still shivering under it all. Hot flashes were causing him to sweat which in turn cooled him down to far below tolerable and to the point where his skin felt like ice to the touch.

"Oh Rumpel, I'm so sorry. If I would have known I was going to get you sick I would have never have called you to my room!" A stricken look crossed his face and fear flashed tiredly in his eyes. Belle took an involuntary step forward and placed a hand lightly on his cheek, "Of course I wanted you there though. I do love your company, and I am so glad that you did stay with me. But that doesn't excuse the fact that you're sick."

His eyes cleared and he gave her a small smile. "I'm glad I stayed too." He whispered; his voice hoarse. "This is not your fault, I could have sedated it with magic, but I guess it had just taken over before I even thought about it. A few other things were on my mind then," he concluded, adding a sly grin.

"But because of me you have become so ill" Looking away she added "I was so surprised that you actually looked after me when I was ill," then her gaze darkened and she mumbled something.

"What was that dearie?" he said taking the effort to be once again looking her in the eyes.

Belle sighed, a smile slipping across her features. "I just said that it was more than Gaston would have ever bothered to do…"

Even in his incapacitated condition a dark look crossed his face.

"Of course I would look after you Belle. Although you did not want to admit it at the time, you did need looking after and I was there to provide it. Though, it did take me off guard at first that I would actually have to. I couldn't just leave you in that condition. And who _is _this…_Gaston_ person? You don't seem to have a very high opinion of him I must say."

"Hmmm," Belle thought for a moment. "He was my fiancé…"

She heard a sharp intake of breath from Rumpelstiltskin but waved him off. "I said he was. Once I made that deal with you to come here, the engagement no longer stood—which I am more than grateful about—because I am not going back. Gaston was a cruel man, singularly bent on gaining status and money. I was just a possession to him and he was content to treat me as such. If I didn't please him he would…" she looked away, unable to admit the rest of it. Gaston had beaten her constantly, and had tried to use her multiple times before their marriage. He said it would be their little secret, and she couldn't bring herself to tell Rumpelstiltskin what a helpless victim she had been.

With what little strength he had, Rumpelstiltskin reached up from the bed and took Belle's hand, covering it between his own. "Belle, whatever it is, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But I will always be here to listen to you and protect you. I would _never_ hurt you."

She turned back to him and clasped him hand in her own. "I know Rumpel, and I thank you for that."

Rumpelstiltskin took a deep breath and it hissed out as he tried to control the pain. "No Belle, thank _you_" She smiled at him as he closed his eyes and brought her hands to his lips.

"I guess now it's my turn to take care of you! I'll bring up your breakfast, some tea with honey to help your throat, and some herbs for the pain" Belle turned to leave but Rumpelstiltskin kept a firm hold and her hand a tugged her back. "No Belle, I need you to go into the village and take some money with you. Stay there for a while. I'm not banishing you from the Dark Castle but Regina…she is the reason your cold became so debilitating to me. It is magic, a curse. With me in this condition I know she will be coming for her revenge, she wants something from me that I can never let her have. This is my way of protecting you, by keeping you out of Regina's way, and away from…here."

"No!" She pulled her hand free "I'm not going to leave you like this when Regina is coming! I'm staying here to help you. I will do whatever I can, anything you would need at all" She pleaded. "You said that you want to be there for me and protect me, and so now I'm going to be there for you. I will protect you too."

Rumpelstiltskin gave a wry smile at her courage. "Something wicked this way comes Belle, and—"

"And if I can find such a kind man hidden away inside the Dark One then there is no way that I will let that wicked witch take him from me! I _want_ to be here with you, and I will. This is my home now too, and if someone is coming to invade it, I'm going to be here to protect it with you." Belle interrupted.

Rumpelstiltskin was speechless, another first. "Belle…" he trailed off, not knowing what to say and too touched by her words to neglect her wish. "Is this really what you want?"

"Yes!" Not believing it took him that longer to understand.

Rumpelstiltskin finally conceded, nodding his head. "If you really do want to say here with me then there are a few things I'll need you to do as precautions to keep the castle safe."

Belle nodded her head in agreement. "Though first, you need to have breakfast and rest!" She pulled the covers back up around him and Rumpelstiltskin settled back into bed. Staying for a moment, Belle could hear the deepening of his breaths as he drifted off to sleep—a sleep more peaceful than he had had in a long time—before she even made it out the door.

While Rumpelstiltskin slept, his mind worked out the details of what he would have to do to keep Belle, and consequently the castle, safe. However the sickness took his thoughts over, plaguing his dreams with nightmares and every variation of his worst fears.

"BELLE!" Rumpelstiltskin woke up screaming, drenched in a cold sweat and breathing hard. It was terrible, she was—she was gone. Dead. Regina had gotten into the castle and taken her away, locking her up in the highest tower. Then Belle, in her desperation, tried to escape but something went wrong, and she had fallen to her death. he hadn't saved her and now he had had to live without her. But he couldn't. Rumpelstiltskin threw off his covers and swung his feet over the edge of the bed then a wave of dizziness hit him. Before he could take a step towards the door to make sure Belle was safe, praying that it was only a dream, she burst into his room panic written all over her face. Standing to move towards her Rumpelstiltskin gripped the bed post for support. "Belle! You're not dead! What's wrong?! Are you alright?! Is Regina here?!" he tried taking a step forward but she rushed to him as he swayed from the sudden movement.

Out of breath Belle gasped. "No I'm not dead so yes of course I'm alright! But I heard you scream, what happened?" she looked around the room, trying to seek out the cause of his distress.

Rumpelstiltskin reached forward and pulled Belle into his arms, wrapping her in a hug. "Oh Belle, I thought something terrible had happened to you and…it was my fault…because I couldn't protect you." Belle gently held him, trying her best to comfort him and help ease his anxiety. After a few moments he pulled away looking at her and caressed her cheek. "You really are alright?"

She gave him a humored smile. "Apart from almost being scared to death by the fact that I thought something had happened to _you_, I'm fine."

Rumpelstiltskin winced. "I'm sorry Belle; I didn't mean to worry you. The very fact that you were worried about me at all is surprising" he shook his head.

Belle raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms. "Of course I'd be worried about you. You don't think that the only reason that I can call this place my home now is because I cook the meals and have a nice bed do you?"

"And a library" he pointed out.

"Yes, I do quite like your—" this time is was his turn to look unbelieving at her. "Well, my library."

Pausing for a moment she took his hand. "Rumpelstiltskin, even if you released me from our deal, I would still want to stay here with you. I quite enjoy being around you because, contrary to popular belief, there is a kind, gentle man in you…and he's someone I have grown very fond of."

Belle blushed a deep red to accompany her confession, and looked down into the carpet as if it would reveal to her the meaning of life.

"Dearie," he tilted her chin up so she could look him in the eye, "I can't imagine this castle without you anymore."

He was about to step forward, not really knowing what he intended to do, but the dizziness took hold of him again and Belle gently pushed him back onto the bed so he was lying down.

She smiled playfully at him. "You couldn't bear the castle without me, or you just wouldn't be able to handle all the work on your own if I wasn't here?"

He looked at her through half-lidded eyes. "Now that I'm used to you doing the work I'd say both. But mostly the first part," he smiled at her winking.

Belle could not help but give a silly grin back.

"I have some chicken noodle soup prepared down stairs. I'm going to bring it up to you and I insist that you eat it. It will be good for you and should help with whatever kind of sickness you are dealing with. I have also made some tea with honey for your throat which I shall bring up with your food," Belle turned to go but paused and inclined her head back at him. "Maybe if you are up to it, we can have a little picnic on _your_ bed this time."

She left the room and Rumpelstiltskin lay there, contemplating her offer deciding that he would most enjoy taking her up on it. Belle seemed to have an uncanny effect on him that just dispelled the sickness. She was like a strange sort of magic except…he had tried using magic on himself to cure his illness but it had only made him worse. What did Belle have that made him feel so much better?"

The Evil Queen wrapped herself in a red shall and finery, bracing herself for the cold that she would be traveling in. Earlier that day she had spoken with her mirror, from what she learned she had decided to pay Rumpelstiltskin a visit.

"Now why would you want to go and do a thing like that?" the man trapped inside replied.

"For a multitude of reasons, and I don't have to explain myself to you." She replied sourly.

"You're right, but you know you want to."

Regina whirled on him and glared, and he just looked back confidently.

"Fine! If you must know it's about the curse that I gave him a few years ago. Somehow he has let himself get sick and it had taken effect. The beauty of the sickness that I gave him is that it will leave him weak, helpless, and it preys on not only his magic, but his fears"

"So if he tried to use magic the illness will only become worse?" The mirror interjected.

"Don't interrupt me. But yes, that is what will happen. The quickest way to get rid of it is the simplest of remedies, not some complicated herbal medicine he is so practiced in. It's simply being taken care of and letting oneself rest with maybe some soup or tea, something that would help a common illness. And the best part is he would never even think to try it! He will be using magic left and right making his condition worse and his remedies will be useless!"

"So, again, you want to go see him why?"

"Because you idiot! I will go to the castle to care for him; after all, that is what he needs. _I_ will be the one to restore his health and he will never know how I did it and of course he will owe me something in return. Also, while he is in his horrible condition and unable to stop me, I can search for his dagger so that I may use his assistance whenever I need to! It's brilliant!" A Cheshire grin spread evilly across her face.

"And to think, you came up with that all by yourself," The mirror muttered.

"I heard that, and I will punish you for your insolence later. It is about time I should be off, the weather isn't getting any better and the dagger isn't any closer to being in my hands than it was five minutes ago."

Regina strode down the halls of her palace smothered in victory over Rumpelstiltskin. It was just too easy, she thought. His arrogance had gotten the better of him this time. She went out to the main gates of the castle where her black carriage stood gleaming menacingly in wait for her. The fine black stallions tossed their heads and their coats shined, complimenting their silver tack and attachments.

"I am leaving now," She spoke to the air and the coachman hurried forward bowing.

"Yes, Your Excellence."

She turned around and he opened the door for her. Regina stepped gracefully in, ignoring him as he closed the door and heard the crack of the whips as the carriage began to roll forward towards her destination: The Dark Castle.

Belle lightly rapped on Rumpelstiltskin's door, hoping not to wake him if he had fallen asleep.

"Come in," She heard his voice croak.

With her hands full with a silver tray laden with soup and tea, she pushed the door open with her shoulder and stepping softly walked into the room. Rumpelstiltskin was lying down with his eyes closed breathing heavily. He cracked them open to see Belle and gave a thin smile. "I really am glad that you are feeling better Belle."

"Thank you; and I am going to do all in my power to make sure that you become well again too," she replied kindly.

Simply having Belle near him made Rumpelstiltskin's spirits lift and some of the pain go away.

"I brought some tea and soup to warm you up and help your throat. I put honey in the tea too. I noticed that when I was sick and you gave me tea you put honey in it and I thought I'd do the same. I hope you like honey."

Rumpelstiltskin closed his eyes and smiled at her thoughtfulness. "I put it in to help with your throat. It was very kind of you to think of that for me Belle, thank you. As it so happens, I am a fan of honey in my tea on occasion so it will be just fine. Even if I wasn't, I could never pass up something that you made sweetheart." Rumpelstiltskin assured her with a playful smile.

Belle nodded her head trying to hide the blush she could feel creeping up her cheeks. "Even if it is terrible?"

"You have yet to make something terrible yet dearie. Though if that time ever comes, I would take great pleasure and showing you how to make whatever it is you were having trouble with."

"There are spells for that?" questioned Belle intrigued.

Rumpelstiltskin chucked at the thought. I believe so yes, but I wouldn't need spells to teach you."

Her eyes widened. "You can cook!?"

Raising one eyebrow, a smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. "Yes, indeed I do. How do you think I made you your breakfast when you were sick? Magic can do almost anything, but something's I'd rather do on my own."

"How did you learn to cook?"

"I learned before I became the Dark One—long before you were born. It was never something I minded doing so even after I learned the capabilities of my magic" Twirling his hand he fashioned a rose out of magic and presented it to Belle who smiled kindly and took it.

Using even that little but of magic left Rumpelstiltskin's head spinning, it lulled back onto his pillow and he let out a quiet moan.

"Rumpel…so you were…a normal man before you became the Dark One?"

Warily Rumpelstiltskin looked up at her. "Yes."

Belle pondered that for a moment. He seemed so hesitant that she worried about pressing him for more information or stories about his past. She could ask at a later date and he could tell her when he was ready.

"One day I would like it if you told me about your past. I want to learn more about you. But for mow, anything I can do to help, or make you feel even the least bit better I will do. First thing is first though, I am going to prohibit you from talking any more for the next couple of days unless absolutely necessary. I want you to rest now, not hurt yourself," she said, her lip quirking up.

Giving an unbelieving huff, Rumpelstiltskin looked at her.

"I mean it! But, I can read to you if you'd like…while you eat. Or after we eat if you don't mind me staying here…" She shuffled her feat unsure of what to do and hurried to set the food on the nightstand.

Rumpelstiltskin took a breath to reply and Belle look at him, causing him to pause. Shaking his head he smiled at her and motioned for her to take a seat on the bed. A light shone in Belle's eyes that he would have to have been blind to miss and she handed him tray with the soup bowl and tea on it. Belle took her own food and began to eat along with him. Taking a sip, Rumpelstiltskin felt the hot liquid run down his throat, burning a path all the way down as if it could gouge a route with fire. It tasted good but the feeling made him choke; and Belle quickly looked up at him. "The soup is perfectly delicious. I don't think that my help would ever be needed by you," He finally managed to say.

Belle looked at him painstakingly, and he sighed. "_I_ thought that that was absolutely necessary to say at the time."

"I hope that you teach me to cook something that you know." Belle compromised.

Though while she said this, the burning in his throat had dissipated and it felt infinitely better. Like clean, clear, water had run down it, instead of the fire a few moments earlier, washing it out and clearing it of the sickness. Taking a few more sips the burning sensation still hurt his throat and mouth but the after effects were well worth it. Rumpelstiltskin could feel himself relaxing. It wasn't drastic, but it was a step in the right direction. Once the soup was finished the tea was a soothing balm and ever so gradually he felt himself slipping from consciousness. "Belle…did you put something in the tea?"

Belle bit her lip and looked down. "I put a few herbs in it to help you relax so that you could sleep peacefully without any nightmares."

"Belle—"he said anxiously.

She looked away. Not wanting to be scolded for what she only thought would help him. In no way was she trying to betray his trust. However, she was still worried that he didn't fully believe she cared for him as much as he cared for her.

Rumpelstiltskin covered her hand with his own. "Belle…look at me"

Tentatively she looked up, meeting his steady gaze.

"You don't know how happy it makes me that you take the time to notice and remember these things. And to help me no less. I am amazed and thankful for that and in no way am I mad at you. But if I am unconscious because of herbs that I was unaware were in my drink then I cannot wake up—even if you are in danger and call my name. I would never be able to forgive myself if something happened to you because of that."

Belle nodded her head. "I'm sorry Rumpel, I'll be more careful next time…are you sure there is nothing that I can give you that will help you sleep?"

For a moment Rumpelstiltskin thought. "Could I ask you to do a favor for me?"

"Of course!" Belle replied eagerly. "Anything!"

Rumpelstiltskin raised an eyebrow and smiled, making her blush.

"Well," She amended, "Almost anything"

"I am going to write instructions down for you that I want you to follow. I need you to gather all the necessary materials to prepare few potions for me. Of course I will have to make most of them but that can happen a little later when I am feeling up to it. I want them to be ready though. While I am writing it down for you, if you would like to pick out a book and you would be so kind as to read to me so I can fall asleep that would be wonderful—maybe something particularly boring," he winked at her. "Then you may get to work."

Belle paused for a second. "What kind of potions would I be getting ready for you?" she asked nervously.

Smiling gently at her he responded, "They are merely protection spells that will keep the house and its contents—" pointedly he looked at her "safe until I am able to regain my strength. They will be protection against Regina in case she comes to call. Although they might not fully stop her, they will definitely buy us some time."

With a nod Belle agreed, thankful that it wasn't anything else. Belle couldn't think of what else he would ask her to prepare for him, but she wanted to be sure. She trusted him not to make her do anything she didn't feel comfortable doing, glad that she could do her part in helping protect the Dark Castle. Per Rumpelstiltskin's request, Belle brought to him a piece of paper and a quill pen, he did not want to exhaust his energy and magic by creating directions by magic. It both made him sick and he wanted to save any power that he had left in case, for some reason, he needed it. He wrote out the various materials required for each potion, where she would find them in his work room, and how to begin to make them. Once they were made, she was to bring all the different potions directly back to him so that he could add the finishing touches.

While Rumpelstiltskin was writing all off this down, Belle left to find a good book that Rumpelstiltskin would like to hear. The fact of the matter was that he would be fine with any book she chose so long as it was her reading it to him, one way or another he would hopefully be able to fall asleep.

A few minutes later Belle came back into the room with a large, leather-bound book clutched tight to her chest and a smile of pure excitement on her face. As soon as Rumpelstiltskin saw this, he smiled too. Then he handed Belle the instructions which she folded neatly then tucked away into the pocket of her apron.

"I take it you found something you fancy?" Rumpelstiltskin murmured trying not to use his voice to much more, least he incur Belle's wrath.

She nodded excitedly and showed him the cover. It was a collection of all of the Sherlock Holmes stories ever written; and being a fan of mystery herself, this was a golden treasure to her.

"Ahh," he smiled. "Sherlock Holmes, I must say I've never read any of those stories yet, though I've been looking forward to the time when I could crack it open. I guess now is as good as any."

"Would you like me to read to you 'A Study in Scarlet'? It is the first story of the Sherlock Holmes Series and I must say it is quite an intriguing mystery."

"I fear I might not make it all the way through till the end—but that is the goal is it not? It just means that we will have to finish it another time then hmm?"

Belle nodded enthusiastically. "Once you fall asleep I shall take to preparing the potions for you, but for now, let's enjoy a little mystery…

"'Chapter 1: Mr. Sherlock Holmes'

"In the year 1878 I took my degree of Doctor of Medicine of the University of London, and proceeded to Netley to go thought the course prescribed for surgeons in the army. Having completed my studies there, I was duly attached to the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers as Assistant Surgeon…'"

Close to an hour went by as the tale of the genius detective and skilled army doctor threaded its way thought the two readers' minds. When Belle looked up, pausing to begin part two of the narrative, what she saw touched a smile to her lips: Rumpelstiltskin was sleeping peacefully beside her as she sat on the bed. He was breathing gently, looking almost serene.

Ever so quietly, Belle arose from her perch on the side of the large bed and tucked a bookmark in place so she could remember where they left off. She knew he would stay true to his word and would resume the tale another day. Lightly, she set the book on the nightstand beside the bed and took out the instructions that he had given her earlier; reading them over to make sure she knew what to do. With that in hand, she set of too Rumpelstiltskin's work room to prepare what he had asked her to. Never for a moment knowing that, as she made ready the potions, Regina was on her way and Belle's actions would prove to be of a far greater importance than when she first believed.

The black carriage and mounted soldiers of Regina's guard added a dark presence to the already sinister atmosphere of the Dark Forrest. Regina sat in comfort but boredom was chipping away at her resolve and began amusing herself with what her imagination puppeteered her reunion and defeat of Rumpelstiltskin to be like. Each time she came out victorious she would play it back in her head with another scenario trying to picture his reactions to her actions.

Violently Regina was snapped out her glory filled daydreams when her entourage halted abruptly, causing her to lurch forward. Her somewhat happy mood instantly shriveled up and died like a raisin left out to bake in the sun for too long when she heard shouts coming from outside the carriage. She thought that so help her God if anyone tried to stand in her way today, there would be no mercy and keeping people in a dungeon, she would simple have them beheaded in the spot. After all, what was another useless peasant? They were all the same to her at any rate.

Whirling her cloak around her shoulders Regina set her face in a nasty snarl and menacingly stepped out of the carriage.

"_What_ could you have _possibly _stopped for that you were not able to have just run over!" she said furiously.

In a rush of words the guard all clambered to placate her but a man, dressed in a mix of finery and hunter's garb, stepped forward from the throng of black clad guards.

"Your Majesty," He spoke up, sweeping an elegant bow, "Pardon my disturbance but I feel I could be of use to you."

The Evil Queen strode forward, stopping only a foot away to size the man up and make her distain for him and his interruptions quite clear. "You can be of use to me by getting out of my way before I tell my guards to turn you into last year's road kill!" she spat.

"You are going to The Dark One's castle correct?"

"How did you know that?" Regina asked suspiciously

"You're guards kindly told me when I asked. Talkative bunch aren't they? Anyway, I am on my way there myself and I thought it would be in both of our best interests if I might accompany you. For you see, the Dark One possesses…well, let's just say something of mine that I wish to have back. And I mean to take it back by any means necessary."

The darkness in his tone caught the Evil Queen's attention. "Let's say I allow you come with us, how could you possible help me?"

The man smiled thinly. "I have a motivation to get inside that castle and reclaim what is mine more than your little pets. You might rule them, but if the Dark One decides to use any type of trickery or magic against them, they will run screaming to the hills. But I—will fight him myself to get back what he has taken from me. I also know the way to the castle if you should need a guide in this demon infested forest."

"You know that once Rumpelstiltskin takes something, there is almost no chance of ever reclaiming it in this life time. But what could Rumpelstiltskin possibly have that has you are so motivated as to risk your life for it?" Regina questioned skeptically.

"You have many questions my Queen and I will try to answer them as best as I can. Where I am from, I am the champion of all the knights. I can beat any monster, including the one posing as a man we are going to see. As to what I have lost, it is a girl. He took my fiancé before we were even married and joined together. She is my property and I will not be cheated out of my titled right and wife."

"Who are you, that you are risking your life for your true love?" Regina sneered.

"True love?" The man scoffed. "Hardly. She is my property and I will do with her what I will. I never gave her permission to run off with The Dark One to "save her people" and leave me. She must be punished for that as well—"

"Your _name_ peasant." She growled, appearing before him and gripping the neck of his vest.

"Gaston. Gaston LeGume." He replied.

"Well Gaston," the Evil Queen breathed. "I will allow you to accompany us so that you may occupy the Beast's time if something goes awry and I require your determination as I am unwilling to risk my guards' lives over your own. Do what you must about the girl I do not care. But get out of my way and tag along behind if you so wish to accompany us."

The Evil Queen slapped the rump of the horse next to her, sending if forward a few steps towards Gaston who had to step of out the way. Regina pivoted on her heal and walked towards her carriage. One of the guards held the door open for her and once it was closed and she was comfortable again, she stuck her head out of the window and yelled:

"Guards! Keep moving towards the Dark Castle! I don't care about the mythical legions that crawl around in your minds! I want to be out of."

The horses surged forward once again in the direction of the Dark Castle, bringing danger closer to the residents of the castle with each step they were forced to take.

Belle meticulously gathered each of the ingredients for the potions. One by one she began to carefully measure out and mix the elements together, going through the extensive list of which potions to prepare, how many, and detailed instructions of _exactly_ how each were to be made.

Three hours passed with Belle occupied in Rumpelstiltskin's workroom. She wiped her brow with her apron looking at the list to make sure that, finally, she had accomplished preparing everything Rumpelstiltskin has asked her. Breathing a sigh of finality, Belle knew she was done; and proud to have finished for him. Her part in securing the castle had now been completed unless he needed anything more. With a satisfied smile, Belle took out a sectioned box that she had found on a back shelf in his workroom and placed each of the individual potions in a slot and securely fitted the lid over it. Carefully she picked it up, trying not to jostle anything, surprised by how light it was.

Belle made her way up to Rumpelstiltskin's room trying to be as quite as possible. Sure that Rumpelstiltskin was fast asleep, and Belle didn't know whether to knock and disturb him or wait and let him sleep. But he had wanted her to tell him when the potions had been prepared. Belle stood there for a moment turning the options over in her mind.

"Belle," she heard through the door, "You can come in."

Belle pushed the door open with a guilty smile. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I just finished the potions but if you were sleeping I thought it might be best that you continued to rest, I didn't want to bother you."

"Sweetheart, you are not a bother to me and you couldn't bother me if you tried. I quite enjoy your presence," he paused "even if it is outside my door" Rumpelstiltskin looked at her kindly; her presence warming his heart and he wonder how she could ever think of herself as a bother.

"Belle…"

She set the potions down in the table next to him and looked over, curious about his tentativeness.

"This…_Gaston _person" he waved his hand "Tell me about him. Is he the one that is making you so uneasy? Even while you are here?"

Belle looked at Rumpelstiltskin in shock. How he could know this baffled her, maybe it was that he could just tell with Belle. She remember telling him a little about Gaston, but not much.

Rumpelstiltskin saw her expression and quickly explained his reason for asking.

"Dearie, most people fear me for being a monster—"

"You are not a monster Rumpelstiltskin" Belle interrupted.

He gave her an indulgent smile. "Needless to say as you have so kindly pointed out, you don't think of me as one. You never really seemed to fear me at all for that matter. But there are some little things—everyday things—that are different. It is as if you are inherently or subconsciously afraid that something might happen to you if one do a simple little thing wrong," Rumpelstiltskin paused to think for a moment, "For example when you were polishing the dining room table and found there was a water mark on it from my tea that you couldn't get out. You were almost in tears when you came to apologize about it and I could have easily removed it with magic if it was that much of a bother that I had noticed before. Or with my chipped tea cup; accidents happen and the fault was mine because you dropped when I frightened you when you first came here. Although you had been putting on a brave face before, you were suddenly completely frightened. And entering my room, even if I was asleep, I wouldn't have gotten mad at you for something as trivial as that. Other matters of the similar sort have gotten my attention as well. So my guess is then dearie, it's something else. I am hoping that I wasn't me that caused this fear but if it is I wish to make it right. If someone else caused this fear that you harbor then my first thought would be Gaston."

Belle hesitated.

"I remember telling you that you do not have to tell me anything if you don't want to and that still stands. I just want to put your mind at ease if that is possible for me to do."

Belle's shoulders slumped and Rumpelstiltskin patted a spot on the bed next to him. When she eventually sat, he drew her into a long hug.

"I told you he was a horrible man, and he is. I'm so glad I didn't have to marry him," Belle shuddered and Rumpelstiltskin pulled her closer into him. "I wasn't the only woman in his life, but he wanted to marry me simply for status and money. Apart from being an object to him, I was a means to an end. I was a toy, a plaything to him. Something to satisfy his…well, needs even before our marriage; and I wouldn't have a choice in the matter. If I fought him, or displeased him in any way he would…he would—" Belle choked on her words. Letting a single tear fall own her cheek but Rumpelstiltskin gently wiped it away.

"Belle, sweetheart" he whispered. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to. I will only ask for what you are willing to tell me."

Belle huddled deeper into Rumpelstiltskin's embrace, as if he could protect her from her past. Although that was out of his capabilities, she was sure that he would protect her future and always offer comfort for what has happened to her.

"No, I—I need to say this. To accept it and to know that it is not what my future holds for me anymore. I want to—to tell you."

"Whatever you are scared of, I promise to protect you and to make sure that it never happens again."

'Thank you" she whispered, and relaxed a tiny bit in his arms. Belle took a deep breath. "Gaston would beat me. In any way he could and whatever method was most convenient for him at the time. When I tried to tell my father, he didn't believe me at first. Then said it was my duty to be a good wife to him as he is to be a husband for me and care for me. Thus I must bear with whatever comes. The day you came, he told Gaston what I had said about him and Gaston threatened to do…horrible things to me because I spoke to my father about it," Belle shivered. "When you proposed the deal, I thought it would not only be the best way to save my people, but also be an escape my fate with Gaston. It was a selfish thing to do so that I did not marry him but I hope my people are safe under Papa's care.

He really is a kind man at heart, but he doesn't always understand that what he things is best is what is best for everyone. Sometimes I do miss him but not Gaston at all. At first when I agreed to come here with you as your caretaker, I was frightened. But I had hope that the outcome of my decision would at least prove to be livable than what I would have been forced to do and live life if I were to marry Gaston…"

Belle fell silent. Rumpelstiltskin put his chin on her shoulder and closed his eyes, holding her just a little tighter. "I swear to you Belle, I will never let that man touch you again. He won't hurt you anymore. I will always protect you."

Belle relaxed into his words, comforted and glad that she had been finally able to tell him of her past. Hopefully he would understand better now and they could find a way to work past it.

Repositioning, Rumpelstiltskin laid down so that she was lying with him; his arms still holding her and Belle drifted off into a peaceful sleep, free of worry. While Belle slept, Rumpelstiltskin finalized the potions that Belle had begun to make him and used him magic to enchant them. After he was done with the whole box full of different protection spells he felt utterly drained. Being with Belle had definitely seemed to help him, but using his magic had cost him dearly. He wasn't completely set back, but he felt the ache of the sickness returning and he prayed to any god that would listen that he would be able to get his strength back to protect Belle. However, Rumpelstiltskin knew that if it came to it, he would protect her at any cost.

The sun rose to find Rumpelstiltskin just waking up with a sleeping Belle still resting peacefully in his arms. A piece of hair had fallen in her face sometime in the night and he gently pushed it back behind her ear. Belle's eyelids flutter open and she gave him a lazy smile.

"Good morning My Beauty," he whispered, kissing the top of her forehead.

Belle stretched, being careful not to hit him. "Good morning Rumpel." She enveloped him in a hug. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better than yesterday. But it will still take some time to recover. I am very grateful for all you are doing Belle. Thank you," he squeezed her hand giving her a light smile. "Oh, and I finished making the potions you prepared for me. If you could please place them around all the doors, windows, any and all exits the combination of them all will create quite an effective shield. Even though I won't be able to put up a real shield."

Belle sat up and nodded. I'll do that just as soon as I've made you breakfast!"

She got up to leave but Rumpelstiltskin quickly sat up, "Belle wait—" but slumped back down. The sickness had make him incredibly dizzy once again.

Eyes widened, Belle went back over to Rumpelstiltskin, You weren't like this before. It's because you used your magic isn't it—that you're worse now."

Tilting his head up, Rumpelstiltskin looked Belle in the eyes. "I can and will get better. I know that because you are here with me. You dearie, are having a greater effect on me than any magic or herbs would ever have done. But I most certainly care more about you than a few extra days being sick, so I will protect you and if that is the cost so be it." Rumpelstiltskin gave a feeble shrug.

Belle clasped his hand tight in her own and gave him a loving smile. "I will go put the potions around the Dark Castle _then_ make you a lovely breakfast, do we have a deal?"

Rumpelstiltskin giggled like a child. "You should know better by now dearie than to make deals with the devil!" Belle gave him a full on glare.

Not many people could make Rumpelstiltskin, even slightly, afraid. In all honesty, he could not think of a single person other than Belle. She is the one person that he actually respected enough to take seriously. If he did something to hurt her, Rumpelstiltskin knew that he wouldn't not only lose her love but he would lose her as well. He also knew that he would never use his magic to harm her, it would only be his actions or his words.

Apparently Belle knew that he wouldn't laugh, but take her seriously, when she shot him a death glare. So she gave him her worst. He raised his hands in submission and Belle crossed her arms.

"Say it."

"What?" he asked confused.

Belle took a step forward. "Say that you are _not _a monster."

"But—"

"Not but's Rumpelstiltskin!" Belle quieted her voice. "Please Rumpel, I know what you've done and saying this doesn't change it. But I believe that you are not a monster and maybe one day other people will too."

Rumpelstiltskin smiled a sad smile and lightly grabbed Belle's chin so she was looking straight down into his eyes. "I'm not a monster, to you; and that is all that matters."

Pulling her down, he gave her a slow kiss, gentle and sweet.

"I love you Belle."

"I love you too Rumpelstiltskin," she squeezed his hand. "I'd better start putting the potions around the castle; I don't want you going hungry before I'm finished!" Belle hefted the heavy box onto her hip and slowly walked out the door.

Unobtrusively Rumpelstiltskin flicked his finger and some of the weight of the box magically disappeared. Belle turned back to him.

"I know you did that."

Rumpelstiltskin raised his eyebrows innocently. "Did what Dearie?"

Will a small smile on her lips, tugging at the corners of her mouth, Belle tilted her head and really looked at him "Thank you," she said. "But please try to refrain as much as you can from using magic so you can save your strength."

He sighed but gave an impish smile. "Alright Sweetheart."

"Good," Belle smiled brighter and nodded her head. "I'll be back soon, don't go anywhere," and she winked at him.

He spread his arms wide. "As if I could!"

Then, in one turn, Belle exited the room and went to prepare for whatever might come for them.

Regina and her men rode at a steady pace towards the Dark Castle. Unfortunately it took more time to ride through the Dark Forrest that it did to appear directly at the Dark Castle but she wanted all her men at arms with her yet didn't want to be drained with the effort of transporting them. Thankfully the trek actually went a little faster with Gaston leading the way instead of her useless fools quibbling over a map at every turn.

After a few more days of comfortable traveling—how else would the Evil Queen travel?—spires began to raise themselves menacingly out of the ground, ever so slowly, marking their target—the home of the Dark One.

Calling her entourage to a halt, Regina stepped down from her carriage and demanded to see Gaston. Stalking up to Regina he gave a slight, almost mocking, bow. "Good afternoon your highness. You wanted to see me? We are almost to the castle, why did you call us to stop and insist on meeting?"

Regina quirked an eyebrow, keeping the rest of her body sinisterly calm. "Do you think that it is a wise idea to question my motives when you are in the presence of a sorceress and a group of fully armed, trained and deadly men?"

Clenching his jaw, Gaston replied "No Your Majesty. My apologies. What do you require?"

"Knowing Rumpelstiltskin as well as I do, he has probably not left his house unguarded. Before we make our entrance, I will send in one of my men to assess the situation. I would send you in in their place, but I have a feeling you would be of better use to me intact incase anything happens."

"Thank you your majesty." Gaston replied eventually.

"It is not for your favor, do not mistake my tactics for kindness. If anything goes wrong, you will be by my side to fight. That is the only way you will get your possessions back and the only way I will let you in and out of that castle alive. Is that clear?"

"Crystal" Gaston replied curtly.

"Good"

Regina nodded and began heading back to her carriage. "Now let us be off before the sun sets and the real terrors of this forest begin their hunting."

Belle had been putting the potions all around the castle, sure that by now Rumpelstiltskin had fallen asleep again. As remedial as a job hers was, it was still a daunting task given the number of windows, doors and links to world outside the castle there was. Even some of the secret passages that Belle had discovered upon during either her cleaning sessions or while wandering around the castle needed to be protected. Belle was almost finished when she heard a faint crass coming from one of the upper levels. Worrying that Rumpelstiltskin had fallen she raced up the stairs; but something stopped her short. Normally she would have bolted across the dining room and called out his name to find him but she felt uneasy. After all, he was too weak to get up from bed let alone climb all the way down the stairs and have the strength to break something—even accidentally. No, something was awry and this was exactly what Rumpelstiltskin had been warning her about. Suddenly an almost inhuman scream tore through her thoughts. It was definitely human, but the mix of horror and pain ripped her apart, sending chills down her spine.

She heard muffled voices. "Come off it man! It's just an illusion! Something that devil conjured to torment you and to make us stay away! Do you want to incur the Queen wrath if we don't press forward?" then the voices toppled one over the other.

Someone had broken in to scout out and others had followed. Belle peaked around the corner and saw black-clad men stumbling and clawing at the air around them as screams of agony, pain, and fear built in volume. She saw the men shrink back in fear trying to leave from where they came. Suddenly massive shapes grew from the ground, as if made of dust but consisted of solid rock, and started pushing the soldiers back towards the castle. Then a strong voice could be heard over the hideous screaming.

"You fools! Do you think that you can ever face me again in my castle if you can't even face what meager protection Dark One has to offer?!"

Then a figure clad in all red and black strode up to the entrance of the castle. It was the Evil Queen herself. She would have her guards clear away the protection spells so that she could enter without losing any of her magic or having to combat the spells. As much as she would like to simply storm in, Regina believed that with Rumpelstiltskin in his weakened state she would have all the time in the world. Belle had to do something to stop her.

Sneaking, Belle crept around to the other side of the dining room using the back hallways, sticking to the shadows and hiding among the chaos. But what she failed to see was her greatest threat, a man slipping into the castle through a hole in the wall that one of the rock monsters had created. He was not scared at the horrors that he might find, but joyous at the battle that he would be taking part in. Belle stepped close to where the Evil Queen stood, surveying the scene and deciding how to take Rumpelstiltskin. Lunging, Belle made to throw one of the potions at the Evil Queen when a hand grasped Belle's arm. The grip was vice-like, and it spun her around, stopping in front of the sneering her face of Gaston.

Belle screamed at the sight of him and flung the potion in her hand at his face. Gaston shouted in fury and pain, shoving her to the ground. Leaning over her he hissed in her ear "These nightmare illusions that your master's given you to curse me with will be nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you when we get back to my castle."

Gaston laughed manically, twitching from the gruesome images that were flashing before his eyes. With Belle pinned to the ground Gaston leaned in for a chaste kiss.

"No Gaston! Stop it!" Belle sobbed. But Gaston yanked hard on her hair causing in her to stop her pleading and yelp out in pain.

"Shut up!"

Belle only struggled against him.

"And stop your struggling! Do you seriously think there is anyone here who could help you? Even if Rumpelstiltskin even cared a smidge about you, Regina made sure he's be too sick to stop her." Gaston yanked at her hair again causing her to cry out again as she struggled harder.

"Rumpelstiltskin!" Belle cried and Gaston advanced once more.

Rumpelstiltskin jerked up in bed when he heard Belle's scream. The sounds from downstairs reached his ears and his eyes widened. His mind reeling with the knowledge that Regina had already begun her attack and Belle, wherever she was, was down there in the midst of it. Belle had made him feel stronger and had cared for him and, although he was in no way recovered, he would not sit by and watch Regina them hurt her. He would fight for her until his last breath left his body. He stood up with renewed strength and with a surge of magic disappeared from his room.

When Gaston had leaned in again, Belle had bitten him. Giving up on pinner how down to kiss her then, he pulled Belle up and clutched her to him but she leaned back as far away as she could. Right before he could yank her forward to try the kiss again, Rumpelstiltskin appeared in a swirl of magic. He was right next to Belle, facing Gaston with a face so filled with fury it would have put the devil himself to shame.

Gaston recoiled, letting go of Belle until he saw the sorry state that the Dark One was in. Scoffing, Gaston took a step forward reclaiming his ground but not yet grabbing for Belle.

"Regina said that you were sickly," he said not bothering to hide a smile "but I didn't know that she meant you would look so pathetic!"

Rumpelstiltskin's eyes flashed with rage. Quickly turning to Bell he said "Go. Someplace safe, you know where I mean. I don't want you to have to watch this."

Belle almost began to protest then nodded her head. She knew that she could do nothing more.

"Don't you dare take one more step Belle," Gaston growled. "Or I _will_ punish you for it."

Tugging Belle behind him Rumpelstiltskin moved in front to shield her. "So long as I am lord or this castle you will not lay a finger on her."

"I could not care less about your status or who you are. You will give me back my fiancé or I will take her by force!"

Vehemence burned in Rumpelstiltskin's eyes and dangerous smile flashed across his impish face. "If it's a duel you want dearie, then it's a duel you'll get!"

In a swift movement, Gaston drew his sword from his sheath and pointed it at Rumpelstiltskin's throat. Rumpelstiltskin giggled gleefully and a sword appeared by magic in his hand.

Each ducked and swung as the deadly blades carved skillfully through the air at their targets. Rumpelstiltskin disappeared only to reappear second later with another cut that passed only a hairs' breath away from Gaston's face. However, Rumpelstiltskin made sure to keep between Belle and Gaston as he tried in vain to reach Belle.

The use of magic was taking a toll on Rumpelstiltskin's fighting and precision and Gaston saw his opportunity arise. In a furious motion, Gaston rushed towards Rumpelstiltskin who easily shifted his stance and parried. But this didn't stop Gaston. He leaped right past Rumpelstiltskin and swung around, Belle clutched to his chest and sword at her throat.

"I am warning you," Rumpelstiltskin growled, "If you hurt my Belle, do not even begin to entertain the idea that you will live to see another day. Because I promise you dearie, you won't."

Gaston cracked a smile. "She's _your_ Belle is she? And here I thought she was just working here as a maid."

"Belle is my care taker, as you can see it is a rather large estate to take care of" There was an edge of steel to Rumpelstiltskin's voice though he answered flippantly, waving his hand.

Gaston grinned even wider, looking down at the girl trying to struggle in his arms. "I bet she took good care of you."

"You" Rumpelstiltskin he growled, throwing away his sword. "Will regret ever stepping foot into this castle" He thrust out a hand and Gaston threw up his harms expecting a punch but that did not stop the crushing pressure that he felt around his throat. Dropping his sword he let Belle go as he struggled to breathe, gasping for air. Belle started towards Rumpelstiltskin.

"If you care about her so much, to protect her when you are still weak" Gaston choked out "then why isn't she with her family where she belongs? With all the comforts a lady of her birth should have. Instead she's kept locked away here with you as her father grows sicker with each passing day."

Belle froze. Her eyes widened and she turned to Gaston. "Father?" she paused, "He's…ailing?"

Seeing the fear and horror mix on Belle's features Rumpelstiltskin released his choke-hold on Gaston who fell to the ground desperately trying to breathe again. When he finally recovered his breath, Gaston looked up at Belle.

"Yes. Ever since you left he has become sick with worry knowing that you were in the hands of this…this beast" he spat.

"Rumpelstiltskin is not a beast!" Bell said forcefully.

"If he's not a beast then why hasn't he let you go see your family?"

"I didn't know father was unwell"

"But if he cared enough for you, he would have checked up on him for you…wouldn't he?"

Belle was taken aback and turned to Rumpelstiltskin. "Rumple, did you know he was sick…and not tell me? Or did you not think to check up on the life that I had left because of our deal?"

Eyes widening, Rumpelstiltskin was trying to grasp how he had suddenly become the bad guy once again in her eyes.

"Belle I—"

"Save it!" Gaston spat. "She doesn't need to hear your excuses."

Gaston turned to Belle, eyes pleading with her. "Belle, come home with me. Live the life that you always wanted by your father's side and as my wife. Who else than us would be more fit to take his place should anything happens to him? Please Belle, just forget about this monster."

Heart clenching Rumpelstiltskin looked down at the ground. He had finally found someone that he could care about and that cared about him and now, it was all about to be taken from him. That damned pirate had stolen Milah away from him the first time and now a stuck up rich brat was about to take away his true love. Someone that didn't think he was as vile and evil as the rest of the world believe. Someone that could see through his mask. No, he wouldn't let that happen. If Belle chose to leave or stay, it would be of her own free will and he would not make that choice for her. Even if it broke him in the process.

"Belle, if I had known that your father was sick…I don't know if I would have been able to part with you because I would have feared that you would never return" Rumpelstiltskin gazed up at Belle, his eyes finding hers. "But after these past few weeks…" he took a deep breath. "I hereby release you from our deal. You are free to go and I will ensure that your town will still stay safe from the Ogres. Even if you don't come back to me I will still love you. You can go see your father now, take care of him. And…if you ever want to come back…your room will be just as immaculate as you left it and there will always be a setting for you at the table."

He had faith in Belle but she had a family to live for. Rumpelstiltskin would already see it. She would leave, but not with Gaston, go see her family and live as someone of her status should. And he would clean Belle's room, dust the furniture himself reliving the memories. And every day at dinner time, he would set an extra setting out in the feeblest hopes that one day should would join him again.

Gaston's scoff hurtled him back to the present. "What? He's begging you to stay with him? _You_ living happily ever after with a _beast_? That's the most preposterous thing I have ever heard!"

"You're right" Belle said quietly but decisively.

Gaston grinned in triumph and Rumpelstiltskin let out a strangled sob.

"But Belle—"

Holding up a hand Belle silenced him. She turned to face Rumpelstiltskin who didn't want to believe this was happening. "He's right, I could never live happily ever after with a monster…and that is precisely why I am not going to return with him. I am going to stay here with you Rumpel."

Belle gave him a loving smile and relief washed away the distress that had been written all over Rumpelstiltskin's face. Taking a few steps to close the distance between her and Rumpelstiltskin Belle wrapped her arms around him and he held her tight, kissing the top of her head.

"I was so worried Belle" he whispered into her hair.

"How many times have I told you that you are _not_ a monster Rumpelstiltskin?" Belle asked with a smile in her voice.

He sighed and hugged her tighter. "I know Belle, thank you."

"I could never leave my true love Rumpel. But even if I did, I would always find my way back to you in the end."

With that Rumpelstiltskin hugged her tighter and a surge of warmth bloomed in his heart.

Stunned into silence Gaston watched on. With Gaston defeated, Regina's soldiers had given up on wresting with the protective spells Belle had laid out and made a hurried retreat with the appearance of the Dark One seemingly fully recovered.

"RUMPELSTILTSKIN!" Regina roared furious at the cowardice of her men and how he was able to stop him given that he was supposed to be sick.

Rumpelstiltskin's gaze hardened, "I have got to do something about that woman."

"But you're still sick!" Belle protested. "And you just fought off Gaston, are you sure you should go out there?"

Pausing, Rumpelstiltskin looked at Belle. "For some reason, I feel perfectly fine. It must have been how well you took care of me" he smiled down at her brushing the pad of his thumb gently across her cheek.

Belle blushed, not bothering to hide her smile at his praise. Then she looked to the ground where Gaston was still sitting on his hands and knees. "What should we do with him?"

Rumpelstiltskin thought for a moment "You know the dungeon—"

Belle gave him her best librarian glare.

"Is definitely _not_ where I was going to say we should keep him" Rumpelstiltskin continued giving her an impish smile.

Trying to hide her amusement Belle rolled her eyes and nodded.

"How about I give him back to the person that brought him here? See what Regina wants to do with him" Rumpelstiltskin suggested and Belle fully agreed.

"Be careful with her Rumpel, I still don't trust her."

Rumpelstiltskin nodded his understanding, kissed the top of her head and squeezed her hand as he let her go.

I'll start cleaning up the mess here" Belle decided, trying to think where exactly she should start.

Before getting Gaston, Rumpelstiltskin looked around the room and saw what he was looking for. He picked up a fallen dagger form the floor and handed it to Belle. "For protection," he said. "Just in case, I want you to have it. I'd rather not leave you here but taking you with me to see Regina might be even worse."

Belle nodded in understanding. Picking up Gaston by the scruff of his collar Rumpelstiltskin hauled him away.

Stepping out through the front double doors Rumpelstiltskin saw Regina in all her anger-filled and black-clad glory. Using a bit of magic, he hefted Gaston up and tossed him to her feet. Before leaving the safety of his castle Rumpelstiltskin had erected a protective shield just in case Regina decided she wanted to continue her attack. He really didn't feel like fighting her off right now.

"I think this belongs to you!" Rumpelstiltskin called out, brushing off his hands.

Fury burned in Regina's eyes. "How? How! You were supposed to be horribly sick! I made sure to cast the correct curse!"

Rumpelstiltskin only smiled and said "Nice try Regina, but this time, I have something better than magic on my side."

"WHAT!?" she screeched, yelling at Rumpelstiltskin. But all he did was turn on his heal and walk away. He made it almost back inside the castle when he stopped. "Oh, and Regina," he said, thrusting out a hand, sending a massive wave of magic towards her. It pushed Regina and her soldiers back past the stone entrance. "Get off of my land before I make you seriously regret coming here. And next time, think again before trying to outsmart the Dark One Dearie. "

With that he turned once again and walked into his castle as the doors shut behind him.

When Rumpelstiltskin walked back into the castle the dining room had been put meticulously back together, looking as if nothing at all had happened in the past hour. Belle was dusting the bookshelf as Rumpelstiltskin came up behind her slipping his arms around her waist and she leaned into him.

"I'm glad that you're ok Rumpel" She turned around to hug him. "And thank you"

Rumpelstiltskin was taken aback. "For what Sweetheart?"

"I called for you, even when you were sick I called for you and you came."

"Of course I did. No matter what I will always come when you call or whenever you need help—even if you don't ask for it."

Pulling back he looked at Belle and took a deep breath. "You should probably get your things ready, I'll give you a carriage and something to protect you for your journey. Also I will pack a case of medicines for you to take with you which should help with anything that could be ailing your father."

"Rumpel slow down!" Belle held her hands up to stop the flow of words. "What are you talking about?"

Rumpelstiltskin looked sheepishly at her. "I thought you would want to go and see your father right away. I hope that you won't be gone for long but I do understand that you would want to be with him right now. So I will do everything in my power to get you there safely."

Hugging him tightly Belle smiled at his thoughtfulness. "Regina is probably still out there. Let's wait a week, just in case, I don't want to have to face her after all of that."

"Yes, you're right" he said. "Plus it means that I get to spend a little time with you before you have to leave."

"Well who says you're not coming with me?" Belle replied indignantly. "After all, you said so yourself that you wanted to do everything in your power to protect me. So wouldn't the best way to do that would be to come with me?"

"But your father, I don't believe that he would take kindly to the one who took you from him to show up with you."

"He is just going to have to learn to accept the man that I fell in love with" Belle stubbornly concluded.

Rumpelstiltskin giggled, "You can be quite persuasive when you want to be" Then he leaned down and kissed her. Winding her fingers in his hair Belle melted to his touch and kissed him lovingly back.

When they finally broke apart Rumpelstiltskin took Belle's hand in his. "It has been a long and tiring day. We should get some rest."

"Stay with me?" Belle pleased tugging on his hand.

Eyes widening Rumpelstiltskin didn't know what to say. So he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it gently. "Of course my lady. Your wish is my command."

Grinning and blushing Belle thought about that for a second. "You know, I have always wanted a cat…"

A questioning look entered into Rumpelstiltskin's eyes. "A cat?"

"Yes, you said my wish was your command. I hear cats make excellent pets" Belle said beaming at him

Well," he said indecisively "I shall have to see about that then love."

With that, he kissed the top of Belle's head and led her upstairs to her room. He folded back the covers as she used the restroom. Climbing into bed, Belle curled up into Rumpelstiltskin's chest.

"God night Belle, I love you" Rumpelstiltskin whispered into her hair.

"Good night Rumpel, I love you too"


	3. Chapter 3ish What's to Come

Hey everyone! Thank you for the very kind review I much appreciate it :D So…I feel kinda lost now that I don't have this story to work on any more so I'm going to continue it! Basically Belle will be going to Rumple to see her father (oh Joy) but I'm not completely sure what I want to do with it. So any suggestions would be lovely and I am going to start working on this right away!

I don't know how long it will take (not a year or two this time) but it will happen!


End file.
